


Fight For You

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: pre!serum Steve defends you from a mugger
Relationships: Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 13





	Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> based of Fight For You from Heathers the musical

It was an ordinary sunny day in Brooklyn, you were walking along the street on your way home from your weekly grocery shopping trip when all of a sudden you were pushed roughly up against a brick wall in a dark alley.

Before you could even let out a scream the large man had covered your mouth with his meaty hand, your shopping bags had been dropped and the contents rolled across the floor. “Give me your purse, bitch,” the man snarled as tears filled your eyes.

Then suddenly the man was yanked away from you by a small blonde man no taller than yourself who then proceeded to punch the mugger square in the face. You knew you should have taken this opportunity to collect what you could of your shopping and run the hell away from here. You had never condoned fighting, you found the whole thing horrible quite frankly and it was never in your nature to go watch fight matches or stick around for school fights.

And yet. For this kid who’s name you didn’t know you were enthralled, it just felt so right.

Maybe it was because the guy deserved it, or maybe it was because this no-name-kid had the guts to take on someone at least twice his size. It was a frenzy of fists, the blonde kept getting beaten down but he would stand up each time without fail, you had to admire his determination.

You couldn’t help yourself but picture this kid fighting for you again, would he do that? If he knew who you were personally? Does he just fight anyone, or would he fight for you. If you had the guts or the power you would fight for him. He hadn’t said to words to you but he definitely seemed like a good guy.

The two of you fighting your way through the world, well, maybe he would do the fighting and you would cheer him on. You could set his broken bones because you were certain you could here one crunch under the power of this guy’s fist. And hey, you knew CPR thanks to the nurses training they did at your school a few years ago.

No-name-kid was kicked down into a cluster of bins but still he rose and lunged at the unsuspecting man. Woah, you punch real good, you thought as you were snapped back into the situation. Considering the kids scrawny figure he had lasted longer than you thought he would.

The kid got in a well aimed kick at the man’s favourite area which soon had him doubling over in pain, “Get outta here,” the blonde said pushing on the man who complied, too busy clutching his groin in pain to fight back anymore.

“Are you okay ma’am?” No-name-kid asked you politely, now he wasn’t fighting you could see his face was pretty banged up and a little bloodied.

You nodded quickly, “Oh yeah. And please, call me Y/N. Ma’am makes me feel old,” you chuckled.

“Alright,” he agreed and pushed his hair out of his face, “I’m Steve.”

“Pleasure to meet you Steve, you’re a real hero,” you smiled brightly, leaning down to collect your still scattered shopping. Steve instantly dropped down and helped you gather your things.

When you stood up you bit your lip shyly and paused before asking, “Hey, Steve? If you’re free tonight would you like to get dinner?”

Steve seemed taken aback, “D-dinner? With me?”

“Only if you want to,” you added quickly. “You don’t have to.”

Steve shook his head as a wide smile crept onto his face as he blushed, “No, no, I would love to. Really. Um, when and where?” he asked awkwardly, he wasn’t really used to going out with women that weren’t double dates Bucky had set up with girls who clearly didn’t want him.

“The place on the corner of 52nd and 31st at seven okay?” you asked to which he nodded eagerly. “Great! I’ll see you later,” you grinned before walking away and back to your place. You had a date with Steve later, you had to get ready.


End file.
